Come Back For Me
by xIndieNikkix
Summary: As soon as Emma drove away from storybrook, her and henry's memories erased, Killian knew he would never stop thinking of her, and little did he know she dreamt of him. When he sets out of find his swan a few months after the curse, he comes across her in NY in a very unexpected state. CaptainSwan Baby!Fic
1. Chapter 1

Emma starred at the stick in her, nerves taking over as she sank onto the closed toilet seat. She picked up the box and read through the result guide one more time, making sure she was reading it right. How can this be? She'd been only dating walsh for a couple of months. And they were always careful. She ran a hand through her wet golden hair and bit her bottom lip. Pregnant? How could she be so stupid? Emma quickly grabbed her cell and dialed the number to a clinic her and henry go to.

" Hi yes, id like to make an appointment please..." She heard the woman type something, then she asked emma what the appointment would be for. Suddenly Her breath caught in her throat and she clenched her teeth before shakely answering. " I.. I think I might be p-pregnant." She said shaking her head. The secritary explained she could come right in if she'd like, and emma quickly agreed. Luckily Henry was out at his friends for the night and she had the appartment to herself.

Emma sat figeting with her phone waiting for the doctor to come in. The suspense was setting her on edge, as she cursed herself for being so idiotic. Suddenly the doctor walked in smiling warmly at Emma. She closed the minella folder she was reading.

"Well Miss swan you are indeed pregnant." She said as she pulled up the ultrasound machine. Emma sat in shock as the doctor instructed her to lay down and lift up her shirt. She did as she was told and starred at the screen. "I take it this wasn't planned?"

"Ive been only dating this guy for 2 months." Emma mumbled more to herself then to the doctor. The doctor looked at her oddly then at the screen.

" Well you are far more pregnant then a couple of months miss swan." She said slowly. Emma gulped and eyed her belly. " You're approximately 3 and a half months."

" What?" She could feel herself start to shake from the nerves. If it wasn't walshes baby then... whose was it? Tears welled in her eyes, was it a one night stand that she was too drunk to remember? Was it some random phenomina? " I... How do I do a paternity test?" She asked sitting up and pulling her shirt down.

" Well we don't do those tests until after the birth since they can be risky to the pregnancy." She said carefully. Suddenly she opened her folder again and wrote something down then handing a couple of perscription papers to emma. She read through them. "Ill make an appointment for you in a couple of weeks to come back again, these are some prenatal vitamins you'll need to take." She said gesturing to the papers. Emma simply nodded, a frown firmly placed on her lips. A baby? What the hell was she going to do with a baby? Especially one she didn't even know the father of. She could kick her own ass for being so careless. It must've been a one night stand, she thought as she starred up at the ultrasound screen. What was henry going to think? Being a single mom was hard enough with one kid.

Emma sat the table in her dining room and starred at the small picture in front of her. She sipped at her hott coca, trying to come up with a plan. It was her thing, to always have a plan. Because if there was no plan there was no organization. She ran her hand over the photo and smiled to herself a bit. Maybe another baby wouldn't be so bad? Being a single mom in NY wasn't the worst thing and it wasnt like she couldn't afford it.

Then her thoughts traveled to walsh. She liked him, and so did henry. But balancing a relationship right now, especially in her state would be the wrong kind of plan. Plus what would walsh think of her? A one night stand, she couldn't even remember the guy and now she was carrying there kid? Shaking her head she took the picture and headed to her room. The appartment was peaceful and quiet and she silently thanked abby, the mom of henry's friend daniel for taking henry for the night. Emma pulled off her clothes and set her coco on her night stand. She placed the picture on her mirror and slipped into her tank top and shorts.

Killian trudged through the streets and inbetween pedestrians as he wove his way towards his next lead. He could almost feel his gut screaming telling him to walk faster. He glanced down at the paper in his hand. 'find emma, memory potion, in trouble.' It was in chicken scratch, but he couldn't figure out who wrote it. He knew it had to be from The Charmings, as snow was known for her messages by white doves. The day he received it , changed him forever. He had been sitting in a pub, on his 10th glass of rum, attempting to drown his broken heart, when the beautiful creature arrived to him. It was a bottle of memory potion, and the words find emma. It was his sign. The one he had been drunkily praying for, for months. He knew time passed slower in the enchanted forrest, and the four months in this relm felt like a year to him. It was much to long, and much to lonely and all he wanted was his swan.

He missed her blonde hair falling messy around her face. Or the red leather jacket that smelled of her favorite flowery perfume that made him weak in his knees. He missed her emerald eyes rolling whenever he made a dirty innuendo at her, or how she'd smirk at him everytime he'd insinuate something of there relationship together.

But mostly he missed her curves against his hand and hook. And the way she called his name that night, whispering it with pure pleasure and passion. Her lips felt like the warm sun that caressed his skin everymorning while hed sail. She fit so perfect on him, like glove to his hand. That night after neverland was what he thought would be the rest of there lives, but ended so tragically soon. And ever since then, he's felt empty and broken. He knew she was what he was missing in life, not even his ship felt like home anymore. It was missing something, it was missing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**33 weeks **

His face, it was so familiar, like she had seen it a hundred times. The smell of the ocean surrounded her as she felt herself being rocked as if on a large ship. She felt his arms snake around her wais and his scruffy cheeks caress her neck, as he covered her in kisses. Emma could feel her body relax into him, like she had known him for years. She turned in his arms and smiled up into his crystal blue eyes that reflected the clear ocean beneath them. His smile was warm and welcoming, just as his grip was protective yet loving. Who was he? Why did she dream of him every night? Her lips met his in a tender kiss as he ran a hand through her hair.

" Ill find you love, I will always find you." He whispered with an irish brogue that sent chills into her skin.

Suddenly emma awoke with a start. She ran a hand over her sweaty face and groaned. The same damn dream. Shes been having it for months now, and she wasn't sure why she would have it or who the man was in it. All she could remember was the smell of leather and musk and the ocean. It was so vivd and so detailed, it would shake her nerves a bit. Suddenly she felt something against her hand and realized the baby was kicking rather excitedly. She noticed the pattern though, everytime she'd have that dream, the baby would wake her from moving around so much.

" Im awake, You win." She whispered to her swollen belly as she glanced at the clock and noticed the time. 6:30 am. On a saturday. She groaned and walked into the bathroom, undressing and hopping into the scolding hott shower. She stayed under the water, letting the heat relax her tightened muscles and aching joints. She forgot the pain of carrying a kid, since it had been so long. But here she was, 6 months in counting, once again alone and doing it on her own. Shaking the negative thoughts from her head she turned the water off and stepped out wrapping a towel around her and walking back into her room. She went through her closet, attempting to find something decent she could slip into.

Truth was she hadn't been able fit into her favorite pencil skirts and blouses since about 2 months ago when her belly started to increase in diameter. She missed her sofisticated look, but henry had finally convinced her that maternity clothing was something she needed desperately. She smiled at the memory of henrys face when she announced that he was going to be a big brother. Turns out she was worried over nothing, knowing that her son would never judge her, no matter what circumstances. To be honest he was more focused on being able to say he was going to be a big brother then on how and when it happened.

"Mom! I made pancakes!" henry called from the kitchen. God he was such a good kid, she thought as she pulled on a pair of her jeans and a black tank top. She walked out smelling the fresh breakfast, her 13 year old son had prepared for her. She came up behind him and kissed the top of his head ruffling his hair.

" Whats the occasion kid?" She said sitting at the bar and starring at him oddly. He shrugged and handed her a plate.

" What I can't make my mom and sister breakfest?" He asked cautiously. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She found it funny henry had been starting to call the baby a she, considering they both chose to keep it a surprise.

" Of course you can, but I can tell your lying. Spit it out kid. What'd you do?" She said as he sighed and slid across from her.

" I was wondering if I could go with my friends to brooklyn today -"

"Why?" She asked, although she knew exactly why. His friends were all alowed to go around the 5 burrows as they pleased, and especially brooklyn. Personally emma never really liked brooklyn that much since most of her bail cases were there and it wasn't her favorite neighborhood. But henry was 13 soon to be 14. And she couldn't keep him sheltered forever. Besides, the fact he had asked her and was honest, made her decision to let him go a bit more easier.

"Mom please? Everyone gets to go. We were just gonna hang by the bridge and stuff." He said with a slight begging in her tone. She knew she was most likely going to regret this but she trusted him. He always told her everything.

" Keep that cell phone on loud and vibrate understood?" His face lit up as he ran around the table and enveloped her in a tight hug. Eh, maybe this mom thing wouldn't be so tough after all. He thanked her and grabbed his bag heading out the door.

Emma finished cleaning the appartment around 2 pm and sighed. She was getting bored, since she was on maternity leave from her work. Apparently running after bail bonds perps was not a fitting position for a 6 month pregnant woman. It had only been a week and she was going stir crazy. After a 10 minute break she decided she should go walk around central park, that could keep her occupied for an hour or so.

Emma shut the gate to her appartment and headed up the street to the park. She started her walk down towards the lake and back up again towards the big rock taking in the sights slowly. She inhaled closing her eyes and taking in the fresh spring air that she missed dearly. There winter had been brutal in NY and the sun was a welcoming sensation. She felt the baby start to kick and smiled rubbing her tummy a bit.

" Feels good doesn't it kiddo?" She said quietly. She sat down on a lonely bench and watched people walk past. She had always enjoyed people watching, especially in NYC. It couldn't get more entertaining then watching the street artists or cliché hipsters chatting around.

Suddenly Emma's eyes locked on scene a little ways down from her. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched as two police men dragged a man cloathed in all black leather through the exit of the park. The man was thrashing about and she noticed the necklace around his neck. That necklace, she thought as she stood up quickly. She knew that necklace, and those clothes, they were rather scarely familiar. She ran somewhat towards the officers as they hauled him down the street towards the precient. She could hear him protesting and attempting to escape there grasp but yet he was defenseless.

" WHAT PART OF NO SLEEPING IN THE PARK DO YOU NOT GET?" One of the officers yelled to him.

" ALL OF IT MATE! ITS A BLOODY PARK! WHO AM I BOTHERING!" the man in leather screamed out as the three disappeared into the station. Emma hesitated for a moment by the double brown doors. That voice, she knew that voice. Suddenly the familiar scent of musk grazed her nose and she felt her heart rate increase. Everything clicked into place as she started to remember her dream. Suddenly the baby starte to kick her rapidly and looked dow.

" Calm down kiddo, your gonna give me a backache." She mumbled before slowly walking up the steps and into the doors. She had worked at this station before, so she recognized a few of the officers. The man was no where in sight, but she figures they had already got him chained up. But then again why wouldn't they? He looked rather dingy and dodgy, dressed up like a pirate in black leather with what seemed to be only one good hand.

" Emma?" She turned to see the desk clerk Maya smiling at here warmly. " How've you been?" She asked as emma walked up to her.

" Good actually, Uhm, can I ask you a quick question about one of the guys you just braught in?" Emma replied as Maya nodded.

" Sure which one?"

" He kinda looked like... uhm a pirate." Emma whispered the last part as maya laughed a little.

" Yeah, they keep finding him asleep in central park. Weird actually, he doesn't look homeless. Just lost. I wouldn't be surprised since he sounded foreign." Emma nodded, her fears confirmed. Her thoughts swirled rapidly and she could feel her skin crawl with the eerie feeling of knowing.

" How much to place his bail?" She asked quickly.

Killian clicked his prosetic hand into place, smiling at the freedom he know pocessed. Bloody cops, trying to cage him and feed him something called balognie. Disgusting, he thought shivering. He opened the brown doors and headed down the steps only to freeze at the last one. His eyes locked on the beautiful blonde facing the street. He knew the moment he saw her. His swan. She had found him. She was looking for him too, which means she must've remembered him. He smiled wildly, praying his thoughts were true. He stood behind her and watched as she glanced around nervously.

" Swan..." He whispered softly as she turned to him. His eyes never leaving hers. She looked at him, shock covering her features.

" You..." She whispered back. He noticed her examining him head to toe, as if trying to identify him. " Who are you." She asked firmly.

"You.. you don't remember?" He asked sadly, his smile faltering. She shook her head.

" All I know is whenever I close my eyes at night, your face comes into my mind.. And I don't know why." She says quietly as if trying to piece together a puzzle. She watched as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small purple vial. " Crap, I must sound so crazy to you." He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Aye lass, id think you thought I were the crazy one." He sighed. " I received this note from your parents-"

" Wait... what did you just say? Parents? I don't have any-" She said crossing her arms cautiously. Maybe this was a bad idea, either way she was going to figure out why this man was plaguing her dreams every night.

" Aye but you do love, and I believe they need your help." He pulled out the bottle and held it up to her. What the hell was going on... she thought nervously. Parents? Help? No no, he defiantely had the wrong woman.

"Listen... I think you have the wrong-"

" Do you trust me Emma?" He asked pleadingly. Trust him? She barely knew him. He just resembled the man in her dreams. But why, did she feel as though she could trust him with her life? She starred at him, contimplating everything. " Drink this and you'll remember everything... I promise love." He said handing it to her. She slowly took it from his grip and frowned.

"Why do I feel that I can trust you..." She asked desperately.

" Love, I promise everything will make sense. Just drink it." He pressed on. She sighed, but she could tell he was far from lying. So she did. She shot the vial back like a shot of whiskey and suddenly her body jolted from the sudden shock. Memories flooded through her and into her mind like re-reading a book. After a few moments tears welled up in her eyes and she looked up to see killian smiling back at her.

" K-killian..." she said softly. His smile grew a mile wide before walking towards her and pulling her in for a fierce kiss. He pressed his lips to hers needingly as she felt herself melt against him. As sudden as he pulled her in, he pulled away, his eyes wide as he looked down in shock. He stumbled a bit as she realized what he was starring at.

"S-swan... what..." But he was stammering. His face went pale as a ghost, taking in the sight before him. "Your-Your pregnant." He said matter of factly. As emma opened her mouth to explain a sharp pain coarsed through her, She gasped and gripped onto hook for support. " Whats wrong-whats happening?!" He stammered as she yelped.

" I think the potion- Triggered me into L-labor!" She yelled in pain as he gipped her tightly to him. " H-Hospital! NOW!"

" Right!" Was all he was able to get out before she crushed his good hand in hers. Emma held her hand up signaling a taxi. Killian helped her in and scooted next to her. Emotions ran through him a mile a mintue and everything was starting to become a quick blur. They arrived at the hospital ER in minutes, as killian helped her out. She cursed loudly once again tightening the death grip on her hand. " Love maybe you shouldn't be using a colorful vocabulary in the middle of a hospital-"

" SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed over him. For the first time ever, he could say he feared for his life from his beloved Emma Swan. A nurse came running up to them with a wheel chair, seating emma into it and rolling her down corridor leaving killian standing there in complete shock. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant... Suddenly it hit him. The night before the curse. He frowned and backed into a seat. Suddenly the nurse that wheeled emma in came running back out. She was smiling at him excitedly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up swallowing hard.

" Don't take it to personal, woman in labor say things they don't neceserilly mean." She said half heartedly. Suddenly a scream filled the hall and he heard his name being cursed through. He flinched and the nurse smiled. " Did you want some scrubs to change into?" She said slightly giving the hint not many people welcomed his pirate attire. He wasn't exactly sure what scrubs were, but he just wordlessly nodded as she smiled once more and walked away. He sank into the seat his hand in his hands. He was sent to find her, and bring her home safely. Sure he found her, but pregnant? With his child? He cursed himself at this point and went over everything the past months had led to him. If that night really did bring them a child, that meant Emma wasn't even full term yet.

He could've caused it none the less. Damn potion. How could he not notice her bump? Sure she was wearing a baggy sweater and in all black, but was he really so engrossed in her eyes that he missed something so.. big? He shook his head attempting to cast away those thoughts. Right now he needed to man up, and deal with the fact that in a few short minutes he was going to be a father. The thought shook him senseless.


	3. Chapter 3

3 hours and 25 minutes later killian sat in the same spot. But this time his long black leather coat, white dress shirt and vest were replaced with a green v-neck scrub. Unfortunately they had run out of pants so he was was stuck sitting in his leather trousers. His lips were chapped from him biting at them nervously, his face worn from worry and his breath short from his over active nerves. He leaned down and placed his hands on his face once more, praying to anyone that the time would go faster.

" Sir?" Killian looked up to see the brunette nurse from earlier, smiling at him warmly. " congratulations.. Your the father of a beautifu little girl." His breath caught in his throat as she wheeled a small cradel. Killians eyes landed on a small pink blanket wrapped tightly around a tiny little girl. He felt his heart rate increase and his eyes welled up. She was perfect. All 10 fingers and all 10 toes, piercing emerald irisis rimmed in blue, mixing together his and emmas beautifuly. Never has he felt such instant love before then in that moment. The nurse slowly picked her up. "Cradel your arms, there you go." She sais quietly as killian did as he was told, slowly the nurse laid the tiny bundle in his arms. Every nerve he had vanished an every anxiety broke free from him. It was just him and his daughter.

" She's a bit tiny since shes a couple of weeks premature, but otherwise shes as healthy as ever." Killian Held her as close to his chest as he could. In that moment all he could was search for a reason as to why he was so blessed. He traced a finger over her cheek and she closed her eyes contently. " Moms asleep right now if you'd like to go see her." Killian looked up and gave the nurse a smile.

She led him to Emma's room, where he saw her laying peacefully asleep. Although she looked completely worn out, she was as beautiful as ever. He smiled at her and sank into the recliner next to her bed, his arms still wrapped around there daughter. The nurse left them alone as killian ran his fingers over the black hair atop of her head.

" Gods your as perfect as your mother." He whispered as she cooed and wrapped her tiny hand around his pinky.

" Yeah?" Emma turned on her side to see him sitting in the recliner holding a small pink blanket. She gave him a weak smile as she looked up tears glazing his eyes.

" Good moring love," He said with a smirk. She watched him get up slowly, his eyes never leaving the bundle in his arms. " Want to see mummy?" He asked as she heard a gurgle. Emma looked up at the scene before in awe. Captain Hook, the notorious theif and vengence ridden pirate of the jolly roger, holding a new born infant as if he had done it a million times. As killian slowly placed the baby in Emma's arms, he saw a tear run down her cheek. She eyed her beautiful daughter and immediately fell in love.

" S-she's beautiful." Emma whispered with a smile, laughing back a sob. Killian leaned over and placed a kiss on Emma's forehead.

" Although you cursed me into another relam love, you did a wonderful job." He said smiling at her warmly. She smiled back caressing her daughters hand.

" We're gonna need to name her." Emma said after a few minutes of silence.

" Aye, have any ideas?" Killian said running his hand over the baby's hair trying to flatten it. He laughed a bit as it stood up again.

" You name her." Emma said looking up at him. Him? She wanted him to pick the name? " Isn't that a thing in the Enchanted Forrest? Don't the dads come up with the names or something?"

" Yes, but we aren't in-"

" Killian, just name our daughter." Emma said laughing a bit. Killian nodded and looked into the baby girls eyes.

" Anna." He whispered. " Anastasia." Emma smiled up at him nodding.

" Anastasia Marie." Emma added. Killian smiled widely. The perfect name for a perfect girl. " You like that anna?" The baby cooed a bit and gurgeld causing Emma and Killian to laugh a bit.

" Take that as yes then." He said softly. Emma watched the man before her, as he cradeled there daughter once more. She loved watching him smile and gush over her.

Killian watched as Emma spoke to henry on the phone. Apparently he was in some place called brooklyn with his friends today. Killian laid Anna down in her crib and smiled as she slowly shut her eyes. Emma sighed and hung up.

" Problem love?" Killian sat next to her.

"Yeah, he's as stubborn as his father." She said rubbing her eyes. "He insisted on coming to the hospital but luckily I convinced him to stay at his friends tonight seeing as we probably won't be going home at all." She whispered sadly. Killian nodded in understanding. He remembered bae as a boy, stubborn as his mother to be honest. " Where have you been staying anyway?" Killian looked to her and shrugged.

" I found the park to be relaxing until the bloody patrol saught me to that horrid dungeon" Emma snorted at his remark. And he narrowed his eyes, " Laugh it up swan, they attempted to forcefeed me un -cooked meat to poison me." He grumbled.

"Cold cuts are supposed to be uncooked Killian." She siad rolling her eyes and yawning. " Why are you here..." She asked after a moment of silence.

" Your parents need you. They sent me to look for you..." He said quietly. She nodded.

"That the only reason?" She asked eyeing him curiously.

"what other reason could there be?" he muttered, his eyes turning to anna. "Although, I falter returning to storybrook after this. Your father and mother will have my head for this." the worst part was he didn't dought a word of it. If her father knew she was with child, his child none the less, and hook had left them. It would appear them as if hook ran and abandoned emma. But the truth couldn't be more opposite. Had he known she was with child, every part of him would fought that curse to stay with her and there daughter. He would've helped her with everything, the mood swings, the cravings the morning sickness. He would've cared for her and set up a nursary with her. But alas, none of that mattered now. The only thing on his mind was to keep his daughter safe and sound. He was never to let Emma, anna or henry out of his sight again.

"Well if thats the case, you can hold her when he get back there." She said laughing a bit. He nodded solemly. " Are you sure your okay?" He didn't dare look at her, in fear she would read his nerves that were surfacing once more. " hey, whats up?"

" What are you plans to tell the lad?" Killian said quickly changing the subject. Emma sighed and shruged.

"The truth.."

" Ah yes, henry this is Anastasia's father who also goes by the name captain hook-"

" Killian jones." She correct him and he quickly looked her. "You were captain hook. Right now, as I look at you and the way you held your daughter. I see killian jones." She said with soft smile. He reflected her smile and nodded.

" Our daughter love, it takes two tango." He said with a wink as she snorted. God he missed flirting with her, and damn did he miss her sass.

Emma held Anastasia in her arms tightly as the nurse wheeled her to the cab. She slowly got up and killian took ana from her arms letting emma slide in. Killian slid in next to her and thanked the nurse for everything. When the cab pulled in front of Emma's appartment, killian helped her out and towards the gates. They headed to her door and unlocked the key as Killian rocked anna in his arms. She was becoming fussy and he wasn't sure why, as he shushed her calmingly. When emma walked in she shut the door behind them and threw her stuff on the counter. Killians eyes roamed around the beautifuly decorated place. She spotted him looking at all the new appliances he had never really seen before.

"Her rooms over here." Emma said she emerged from her bedroom in sweats with her hair tied back. Killian stood for a moment admiring her curves. Merely giving birth yesterday, she still had her tight figure and amazing body. He gulped a bit and then smirked. "Whats up with you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

" You should wear those more often love," He said biting his lip. " They hug your arse in all the right places." He said laughing a bit.

" _Your_ an ass." she said rolling her eyes and taking ana.

"Someones testy aren't we?" He said crossing his arms. Emma held Anna up and kissed her cheek as she gurgled.

" Yes when you think its alright to hit on a woman a day after they give birth," She said holding anna on her shoulder rocking her back and forth. Killian snorted.

" Love, without my comments, this little lass would've never been created." he said smiling and placing a kiss on annas head. " Now give me my true love," He said hands open. Emma turned and slowly placed the infant in killians good arm. "Come on love, lets let mummy make your dinner aye?" Ana cooed and he smiled.

" Not even a day old and you've got her wrapped around your fingers." Emma said laughing a bit. She finished the bottle and walked into the living room curling up on the couch. Killian leaned over and laid Anastasia on Emmas lap and he watched as Emma fed her. As Anna ate, emma turned to killian who watched intenly. " God killian you NEED a wardrobe change." His eyes narrowed.

" To hell with that swan." He said dangerously.

" You can keep the jacket but everything else can go." She said sighing. She slowly got up, anna in her arm and laid her into killians lap. "Her feed her for a sec." emma said handing him the bottel. She watched him become tense and nervous, " just hold her up and feed her the bottle." Emma walked into her room and then walked back out, a pair of jeans, boxers and a t-shirt in hand. His eyes landed on the filthy garments and he shook his head.

" No bloody way." He said finally. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Come on ana, daddy's gonna contimplate if he wants to live in this appartment or not and me and you are gonna wash up." She said picking ana from his arms. He frowned as emma finished feeding her and walking into her bedroom. Killians eyes landed on the garments on the coffee table. He made a nasty face and sighed. That woman had power of him like no one else.


	4. Chapter 4

"SWAN!" Emma ran into her room and towards the bathroom hurriedly. Her eyes landed on a naked killian fiddling with the shower nobs. She gasped and turned away shielding her eyes, feeling her cheeks redden.

" Damn it killian! CLOTHES! NOW!" He rolled his eyes at her comment.

" Please love, you've seen it before. How do you fix this blasted contraption!" He yelled furiously at it.

"Well, yelling at won't really help smart ass. And your daughter is asleep, care to keep it down like 30 notches." He paused trying to asess her words. " Just stop.. yelling. And here." She said turning the nob making the water pour from the ceiling. She always had a thing for this shower, infact it was 85% the reason she baught the appartment. It reminded her alot of a rain storm, something she had adored since she was a child. The soft water pressure soothed her bones and relaxed her anxities. Killians eyes landed on the ceiling and he smiled.

" Well ill be damned, thats brilliant." he muttered before stepping in. Suddenly Emma felt a hand wrap around her wrist and she tumbled into the shower next to him. She gasped and narrowed her eyes, water drenching every bit of her and her clothing, as killian burst out laughing.

" Killian what the fu-"

"Naughty words milady, not ones a princess should be saying." He said with a growl into her ear. His hand traced the curve of her hip, under her soaked tank top. She could feel the scruff of his cheek against hers as he placed kisses needingly down her shoulder. Suddenly she heard the door to the appartment open and familiar voice rang out.

" MOM! IM HOME!" She gasped and pushed killian back.

"SHIT!" she said jumping from the shower and undressing from her wet undergarments. She wrapped a towel around her body, not even caring she was in nothing but her black thong as killian gave an obnoxious cat call. She shut the bathroom door and raced into the kitchen to find henry smiling wildly at her.

" Hey kid!" She said as he ran up and hurled himself into her arms.

"Well where is she!? I want to hold her!" He said excitedly.

" Well, shes asleep right now but-" Suddenly the shower stopped and she cursed inwardly.

" Is someone else here?" He asked cautiously.

"Acutally kid, I was meaning to mention that yesterday uhm..."

" Hello lad!" killian announced behind her. She turned to see him in nothing but the boxer-briefs she had found in her draw. Probably walshes, she thought bitterly. Killian scrubbed the towel against his wet hair and face before running a hand through it making it stick to his forehead.

" KILLIAN! PANTS!" She urged as he looked down and snorted.

" Right, yes, forgot those." He said walking back into her bedroom. Emma turned to henry who stared awkwardly at her. His face lit up with a smirk.

" So whos he exactly? Cause he didn't look like walsh-"

" Well about that-" Emma began.

" Who in the bloody hell is walsh?" Great, killian had heard him. Emma turned to see him in the jeans and tight fitted vneck she left out for him. She had to bite back the urge to moan at the sight of the clinging material to his thick cut arms. Under all that leather, she had never noticed the chizzledness of his muscles. She gulped and turned back to henry.

" Henry this is Killian jones, Hes-"

"Anna's dad?" Henry said matter of factly. Shit that kid was good. Definitely had her swiftyness. She sighed and nodded.

" Yeah. This is Anastasia's dad." She said as killian smiled to henry.

" Sup?" Henry said to him as killians head tilted awkardly.

" Yes, hello." Killian nodded smiling at him. The boy in front of him wasn't henry. It was but wasn't. The henry he had grown to care for, was adventurous and clever. He was overly excited and luminous. This henry seemed very laid back and unenthusiastic.

Suddenly a cry souned throught the appartment and killian frowned.

" I got her love," he whispered to emma who sat on the couch. Henry followed and sat next to her, visibly excited to meet his sister. Killian came back holding her in his arm as she slept soundly on his chest. Emma gently took her and he watched henry's eyes light up.

" She's beautiful." He said quietly as emma laid her in his arms. He smiled as she Ana smiled back up at him. She cooed as he played with her tiny hand. Emma admired the sight in front of her, taking in every moment she watched henry fall as in love with anna as she and killian were.

* * *

Killian sat with a plate of food at the table as henry starred at him. Killian watched the boy as he examined him. Emma insisted on him having some sort of dinner as he had been roaming around with barely any food in his stomach. She cooked him chicken, mashed potatoes and corn, then took Anna to bed, leaving the boys to themselves for a couple of minutes.

" So how'd you know about Anna?" Henry questioned eyeing him carefully. Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Your mum called me." he said it just as him and Emma had rehearsed.

"And you just suddenly come when my mom goes into labor?" Henry crossed his arms. Smart lad, killian thought.

" Aye, she told me she wanted me there. And I always come when she calls." Killian challenged him.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean lad, anytime your mother wants me or needs me near, I shall be there. But there Is no way ill be letting any of you out of my sight again." Killian finished with smirk. Henry pondered for a moment then nodded.

" Good answer." Killian laguhed as henry smiled back sincerely.

" So whos this walsh prick?" Killian said sourly. Henry shrugged and laughed at killians jealousy. " Don't tell your mother I said that. She'll have my head."

" Just this guy moms been seeing for a couple of months." Henry said taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. Killians face fell and he nodded slowly. " don't worry, he ditched when he found out mom was pregnant. Figures though, they always run. My dad did." The words cut viciously as killian took in the hurt of those words. Being his father basically abandoned him as well, he felt for henry. But If there was one thing he was bound on doing, it was to show henry he was going to be a father to anastasia.

" Aye, well if its any consolation I will not be leaving anytime soon." Killian said sternly. Henry looked over him oddly, as if trying to dipict what exactly killian was saying. The boy was smart, and killian saw Bae in him more and more each day. " Problem?"

" Why do I feel like we've met before?" Henry asked as killian's jaw clenched. " I just feel like... like i've known you for more then a couple hours."

" One of those faces I suppose?" Killian said nervously, refusing to meet henry's curious eyes.

" De ja vu much." Henry shrugged and sat forward as killian starred at him.

" Sorry lad what was that?" Henry looked up and knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, his face resembling his mothers almost instantly.

" De ja Vu? You know when someone or something is really familiar but you can't place where or when or how you know it?" Killian felt utterly dumbfounded as henry laughed and shook his head. "Forget it." They stayed quiet for a moment as they took a couple of bites from there plates. " So where in ireland are you from?" Henry asked through the silence. Killian sighed, he forgot how inquisitive the boy could be, and although it was a bit fustrating sometimes, he enjoyed answering him.

"Im from everywhere lad, my father was a sailor. Me and my brother did nothing but travel-"

" Oh like the navy?" Henry cut him off and killian nodded grimley

" Sure mate, Anyway," Killian leaned back "My father ended up fleaing the ship when I was your age due to some unfortunate circumstances leaving me to care for my brother and myself,"

" He just left you on a ship? Isn't that like... illegal?" Killian shrugged.

"Turns out he was somewhat of criminal." Henry frowned and looked down.

" Sorry about your dad." He said as killian gave him a half smile.

" Its alrigh lad, no harm to it." killian winked at him as emma walked back in.

" hows it going out- Ho- I mean killian you barely ate." She frowned.

" No offense love, but I prefer granny's cooking." Emma rolled her eyes at killians comment and sat next to him.

" Kid, why don't you get washed up and head to bed. Tv for an hour in your room then lights out got it?" Henry smiled and nodded walking over and giving emma a hug before dispearring into his room. Killian smirked at Emma as she turned back to him.

" What the hell is that look for?" Killian chuckled and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

" Nothing lass, just never seen you so..."

" So what?" She asked dangerously raising an eyebrow ready to smack him if needed. Killian shrugged.

" So... domesticated." He stood up and stretched, then leaned down next to emma's ear, " Its kind of a turn on swan." She snorted and watched him re-treat towards the bedroom.

" Uhm, where exactly do you think your headed captain?" emma asked as he turned on his heel.

" I was figuring the bedroom-"

" You figured wrong." She pointed to the couch and watched the pirates face fall.

" Your bloody joking..."

" Far from it," She said dumping the dirty plates into the sink.

" But Emma..." He whined and she narrowed her eyes walking up to him.

" Listen hook, Just because we have a baby together, doesn't mean we're together. Understood?" She said as his frown deepened. "I just.. need to figure things out before I jump into a relationship with someone.. especially with a guy henry doesn't even know." She watched him falter a bit and sighed.

" Killian I just... I need to focus on Anna and Henry's needs before my own."

" Needs aye?" He said smirking before she slapped his arm and he laughed rubbing at it. He sighed understanding she probably wanted him to focus more on Anastasia and the fact they needed to find story brook in a few days, more then any sexual desires he might have towards her. "As you wish milady." He said as she gave him a thankful smile. He watched her go and gather a couple of pillows and a comforter for him and he thanked her.

" You can watch tv, but keep it low-" She started before turning and seeing him examining the flatscreen on the wall. "What?"

" What is this exactly?" He asked touching it gently. She rolled her eyes forgetting that she was talking to a man who had lived 300 years in the enchanted forrest.

" Right forgot, you probably don't even know what a TV is." She mummbled. She grabbed the remote and sat him down. " This is a remote, it controls the pictures-" She turned the tv and killian jumped a bit. She bit back a laugh, " On the screen. Watch." She changed a couple of channels before he took the remote from her and examined it. He pressed a button and the volume lowered.

"Doesn't seem so hard." He said, his eyes never leaving the screen. She smiled a bit to herself, never realizing just how funny it was going to be to try and teach Killian how to use modern day technology.

" What happens if I don't want it anymore?"

"You press this button." she showed him the power button and the tv shut off.

"Innovative. I must say." he muttered. Yawning he put the remote down and smiled at her. "Care to keep me company tonight love? First night in a new home can be a bit.. unsettling." He wriggled his eyebrows at her before she stood up and snorted.

" Fat chance pirate." She whispered before winking at him and closing the door to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**(First Night Home)**

Killian rubbed his eyes as he heard a wailing noise come from the room next to emma's. He quickly stood up and stretched walking toward it. He opened the door and was greeted by Anna's cries, making him frown. He looked down at her rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

" Shhh little one," He whispered before slowly scooping her up in his arm, and resting her on his chest. He swayed back and forth a bit trying to calm her, and she slowly stopped crying. He smiled and kissed her forehead, walking back to the couch wit her. " You've got lungs on you lass," He said laughing a bit. Killian slowly sat down on his make shift bed, laying her on his chest in a better position. He rubbed her back with his good hand, admiring the sound of her cooing.

Emma groaned and rolled out of bed, the clock reading 3:45 am. She headed across the hall towards anna's room when she heard someone's muffled voice from inside. Emma headed towards the living room only to stop short when she spotted the scene before her. She smiled and leaned against the door frame, watching killian rubbing annas back and talking to her quietly. The smile on his face made her heart melt, and she had to hold back an 'awe'. He looked so.. different. He looked like a dad. The idea was still raw in her mind, that she was now the mother of Captain Hooks daughter. But the thought wasn't a bad one, in fact she was thrilled and excited. That moment she saw him in the hospital, holding there baby girl tightly to him, she knew he was staying. She knew he'd never leave her or Anastasia or henry ever. The thought of always having him around, settled her nerves. Although she'd never admit to it, she missed having a man around her.

Even though she loved Neal, it wasn't the same love. He was henry's father and they had history, but the love was on a different level now. Right now her heart was set on the man currently cradling her newborn daughter. A man who came back for her, just as he promised. Sure it took him longer then she wanted it, but she saw determination and love in his eyes. Killian Jones wasn't going anywhere, and she thanked god for it.

Killian felt the warmth leave his chest and he frowned, opening his eyes to see Emma taking Anna from him.

"Sleep well Im guessing?" Emma asked kissing Anna's cheek.

" Sorry love, didn't realize I fell into a slumber..." He mumbled as Emma took Anna to her nursary to get her dressed.

" Yeah I noticed, my daughter seemed to be missing from her crib last night. Wonder what stole her away." Emma laughed as killian smirked.

" Don't be jealous she enjoys my company more then yours love," He said stretching. Emma snorted.

"She better enjoy my company. I was the one in labor for 3 hours with her."

"Aye, but when I asked to come forth you merely told me... what was that? Oh yes 'Go and Fu-"

"OKAY! And the story ends there." She glared at killian before he laughed and shrugged.

" You started the reminicing first milady."

* * *

[**5 days old]**

Killian sat on the couch, watching henry viciously attack the 'controler' as he calls it, in his hands. He was extremely determined and yelling at the 'Television' about why he was out of amo. Emma had called it video games, and it stumped the pirate to no end.

"Im back." Emma called walking into the appartment, Anna in her travel seat and hanging on her right arm. She placed her down and walked into the living room to see the two watching the screen intently. "Seriously? Ive been gone for 2 hours, how are you to still playing this game?"

"I believe the lad is on... what was that you called it?" Killian asked leaning inward towards henry.

" Level 20." He replied, his eyes never leaving the tv.

"Ah yes, level 20." Killian looked up and smiled at emma who sighed.

"I got you something killian." She said smiling as he raised an eyebrow and stood up.

" And to what pleasure do I receive such a gesture?" He said smirking and entering the kitchen area. Emma walked over to the bags on the counter as killian, leaned into anna's carrier and she grabbed for his beard. " Hello my little love," He said softly, smiling instantly when he saw her. Killian looked up to see emma laying out, more hideous clothes that resembled the ones he had on. He suddenly paled and shook his head. " You've got to be sodding me swan." He said sternly and she looked at him oddly.

" Actually no. You need more then 2 shirts." her eyes traveled downward and she clenched her jaw. " And more then a pair of pants. Especially those." she whispered. " I got you two pairs of jeans, 4 t shirts and..." She pulled out a long black trench coat, semi resembling his leather cloak. He eyed it and took it from her.

" I can live with this one." He said laying it down and examining the lapels further.

" Hook, we're in NYC. People come here just for fashion and your getting pissy over a couple of plain t-shirts?" She whispered. He sighed.

" Im a pirate darling, leather is in my job description." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

" Well, in front of henry, your job description is Anastasia's father. So you will dress down until.." she trailed off and he looked at her curiously.

" Until what swan?" He crossed his arms.

" Until we decide when we should head back to storybrook." She finsihed, not taking her eyes off the clothes in front of her. Killians smile lit up and he laughed.

"Do I get to keep the earring?" He asked lightly and she snorted turning to him.

" Only because it reminds of the night this one was created." Emma whispered sexually into his ear. He shivered and bit back a moan.

"Dear god swan," He said closing his eyes. She laughed a bit and winked folding up the clothes on the table. Hook picked up a pair of the black 'jeans' and eyed them awkwardly. "Ehm love, these seem a bit small no?" He asked and she laughed.

" Yeah well, there skinny jeans. They kinda hug your legs a bit more. Figured it'd be more comforting then the leather ones thats usually glued to your thighs." She said leaning against the table.

" Love, these don't even look like my shaft and sack could fit in them much less my legs and hips." he said as he heard henry burst out laughing behind him. Emma frowned and rolled her eyes.

" very nice killian," She said punching his arm making him laugh along with henry. "really mature." She blushed and shook her head.

" Uh oh, mummys a bit sensitive still aye?" Killian said playing with annas foot making her giggle a bit. He felt a whack on the back of his head and he smiled devilishly. He missed getting on his swans nerves, it was so pure about there relationship.

* * *

Killian hung off the couch snoring lightly and emma smiled as she walked into the living room. Despite his concieded attitude sometimes, she really enjoyed having him around. He was good with anna nad henry, even though he was still unable to change her due to the nature of his missing hand. He had insisted on trying to learn, but unfortunately emma hadn't had time to teach him yet.

Emma noticed the clock in the kitchen said 3 am and she inwardly groaned, that her body became used to the midnight feedings, even when anna didn't wake up sometimes. She walked into the kitchen area, rolling her eyes as killian grumbled in his sleep. She took a moment and just admired his resting form. The way he slept shirtless, his muscles exposed and chest rising and falling to the sounds of his breathing. She felt chills run through her, her mind drifting to the night that they had spent together.

It was passionate and real, thick and loving as he pushed her against the wall of his ship and hungrily bit into her neck. It was different from anything her and neal ever did. Partly because the power she pocessed inside her would rise up everytime killians lips touched hers, the chill of his hook against her bare back. The feeling of his bulge pressing between her legs, and him grinding agianst her needingly.

Emma shivered a bit, reliving the moment slightly as she noticed the blanket stray from killians legs. He was the boxer briefs she had baught him the day before. Emma laughed a bit remembering his comment towards them.

" _Love, why exactly are you buy me trousers and undergarments that evidently hug my thighs and everywhere else in between?" he smirked with an eyebrow raise, " Perhaps you are trying to tell me something?" _

Emma was thrown from her thoughts when she heard a soft cry coming from annas room. She frowned and walked towards the nursary quietly. She walked in and slowly picked up Anna who was tossing and turning.

"Shh, your okay kiddo." She said calmly rocking anna in her arms, She walked back in the living room and towards the kitchen. She stopped when she saw killian bending over in the fridge, then standing up with a bottle. He gave her a side smile.

" Sorry love, I heard her crying." he said smiling down at anna. "figured I could feed her and you can rest." He said putting the bottle down. Emma smiled back, slightly surprised he was willing to get up this early but didn't protest his request.

" Yeah, that'd be great actually. Here let me just warm that up," emma slowly laid anna in killians arm, " got her?" he nodded.

"Aye," He said softly as anna immediately stopped crying after being handed to him. He smiled and rubbed her soft cheek with his finger. Emma stopped and starred at him " Problem milady?"

" You have got to be kidding me. Shes completely wrapped around your hook." Killian laughed lightly and shrugged.

" I have a way with women." He said winking at her. Emma turned away quickly hoping he didnt see her cheeks go red. The microwave beeped and she pulled out the bottle. She handed it to killian who took it and gently started to feed anna. He walked towards the couch and held her against his chest, sinking down into his makeshift bed. Emma walked over towards him and slowly sat next to him. His eyes never left anastasia who was sipping at the bottle.

" So about storybrook..." She started. Killian immediately looked to her,

" Yes, what of it lass?" Emma frowned.

"Im nervous to take henry back there." She looked down, feeling slightly embarrased.

" I would think you a fool if you weren't."

" Ive been trying to figure out a way to maybe... trigger his memories but... I havent come up with any ideas." Honestly, she was at a complete dead end, something she couldn't afford to be at right now. Killian put the bottle down and turned anna on his shoulder. He rubbed her back as she laid her head down peacefully, emma smiling at the two of them. Her fear came true, Anastasia was indeed going to be a daddys girl.

" Well, I had sort of incling towards a thought." Killian said rubbing annas black hair down. Emma perked up at his words. " I think he needs to believe, emma. Maybe if you just explain to him everything something would set off a memory in his mind."

Emma considered that for a moment. But the question was, how was she going to make a 13 year old boy believe in magic. But not just any magic, fairytale magic. She could see him now, laughing at her as if she was playing a funny joke on him.

"He'll think i've lost it and call child services on me." Emma said sarcastically. Killian tilted his head in confused. "Nevermind, lets just say he'll think im insane." Killian frowned and nodded. He could understand that. Teenage boys could be a challenge as it was.

After a few moments of silence killian turned to her realizing something.

"Swan, how did henry first get you to believe?" Emma paused at his words. Wait, thats it she thought excitedly. The book. He got her to believe with the book!

" The book. He got me to believe with it," But she quickly frowned. " But I have no idea where it went after the curse." her mood deflating. Killian adjusted the sleeping anna onto his chest and sighed.

" Try and summon it, you have the power emma." he said before leaning over and smirking at her. "Use it." He was right. She did have the power, but she doughted that she could just summon the damn thing. Besides, how was she even going to use her powers with no instruction manual.

" I don't even know how to use it." She said groaning a bit.

" Power comes from emotion swan, just focus." He said shrugging slightly. Emma took a deep breath and nodded. She was the saviour, summoning a book should be easy as cake.

Emma closed her eyes, her thoughts focusing on nothing but the hard thick cover of the brown book that sent her world upside down 3 years ago. Killian watched emma concentrate, and after a few moments nothing happened. He frowned wishing he could help in some way.

"This is pointless." She muttered running a hand through her hair.

" Nonsence emma, you can't expect anything on the first try." Killian said as emma raised an eyebrow at Anna. " Still testy I see." he said laughing a little. Anna rubbed at her eye and nuzzeled onto his chest more.

Emma straightened up a abit and took another deep breath, centering herself. Her eyes closed slowly and she held out her hands. Her mind focused on the book once more. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes fustrated.

"Forget it, this is rediculous." Killian frowned as emma walked over and scooped up anna. " I should get back to bed, well deal with this when its not 4am." She said as killian nodded and kissed annas forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Firstly, id like to thank ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS AND FANS of this story. Honestly im overcome with joy at the feedback its been getting :) You guys keep me writing ;D Secondly, when I get into a writers mode, I keep going and going so a lot of the times when I update, it might be 2 new chapters because come on, who doesn't like 2 for 1 deals ;) Thank you so much my loves! **_

The next morning, Emma yawned and slowly got out of bed. The night before had taken more of a toll on her then she thought, and she frowned at the idea of not being able to conjure a single item, especially something as simple as a book. As emma walked in the kitchen she heard someone walking about the room.

Once again her eyes landed on Killian bent over in her fridge in nothing but his boxers. She rolled her eyes but that didn't stop her from admiring the view.

" Love, I know your behind me." he said slyly as emma gulped and turned away.

"We talked about this Killian, PANTS!" She said narrowing her eyes and pushing past him as he poured himself a glass of juice.

" Aye, that we did." He said smirking.

" God your infuriating." Emma mumbled taking a sip of her orange juice.

" Still a bit upset over last night I sense." His smile faltered as emma merely nodded.

" I couldn't even summon a damn book, how am I supposed to save an entire to-" Suddenly a thump from her coat closet startled them both. "What the.." She walked over as the door thumped again. Killian was hot on her heels, incase something were to jump out. Emma slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She gasped and jumped backwards as a couple of boxes fell to her feet from the top shelf. Emma bent down and opened the wooden chest and her eyes went wide. " Oh my god..."

"what is it?" Killian asked leaning over her.

" Its... Its the book." She gulped pulling it out and examining. " I .. I actually did it." Disbelief flooded her voice but all Killian did was smile widely.

" Swan, do you know what this means?" she stayed quiet, her eyes never leaving the book in her hands. " We can get his memories back."

* * *

"How do I even go about telling him?" Emma pondered as she paced back and forth nervously. " What if he does think im crazy?" Killian sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. They had been sitting like this for 3 hours already contemplating on how they should go about telling henry. Anna was taking her afternoon nap giving them sometime to think about everything.

" Love, listen." Killian started. "If the boy trusts you as he says he does, then I believe everything will be fine. Just... Sit him down and we can discuss it." Killian stated reasonably.

" Discuss what?" Henry said walking into the apartment. Emma jumped where she stood and grabbed her chest.

" I.. um.." She gulped and sighed. " henry we need to talk." She whispered softly. His face contorted into concern and confusion, as he looked between emma and Killian.

"Is... is everything okay?" Emma smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, no kid everythings fine... um. Take a seat for a second." He nodded and sat across from Killian.

" Are you sure you guys are okay?" Henry asked cautiously. Emma bent down in front of henry, she took his hands in his and smiled at him. He had grown so much over the last couple of years, and she was so blessed she got to have a year with him. "Mom?"

" Henry.. listen I need to ask you something very important okay?" He nodded slowly.

" Wait.. are you gonna ask me if you can marry Killian?" Emma went pale and turned to Killian who burst out laughing. " Cause im okay with it. He makes you really happy mom, I can see it." Killian's laughter turned into a smile and he winked at emma who shook her head.

" No henry, im going to ask you if you trust me." Henry looked at her a bit worried but nodded.

" Of course I trust you mom."

" Okay," She said nodding and took the book from the table. "Henry, do you believe in me?" Her eyes never left his as he looked up at her trying to piece together her words.

" Mom, I believe in you. But whats happening?" Emma shook her head and smiled at him. 

"I promise you nothings wrong. Take this, and everythings gonna make sense okay?" Henry looked at the book emma held out to him. He hesitated at first but wrapped his hands around the hard brown cover. Suddenly a burst of white light erupted and henry gasped. He set into a daze for a moment then dropped the book standing up immediately.

"Henry?" Emma asked quietly as henry turned to her and smiled.

"Mom... I... I remember." He said softly before running into her arms. Emma didn't realize a couple of tears fell down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her son. He remembered.

* * *

Emma sat cross legged that night in her living room as Killian slept on the other side of her. They had been watching a movie, picked out by henry of course called the princess bride. Although Henry passed out 10 minutes before the ending and Killian crashed during the credits. She could tell he was dropping suddel hints to her that he was totally okay having Captain hook as a step dad, but there was no way in hell that was going to be happening anytime soon. Her and Killian were on good terms, with boundaries she liked. But there were times when all she wanted to do was throw him up against a wall and let him take complete advantage of her.

She shook her head hoping the thoughts would disperse for a bit. She relaxed against the couch thinking over today's events. She felt silly for worrying about henry not believing in her or trusting her. But the thought of having to explain fairytales to a teenage boy scared her shitless. Because there was that 50% chance he could've said no. She remembered how happy Killian was watching her and henry embrace, he said it was relief to watch one burden be lifted from her shoulders.

But now there was the task of returning to storybrook and explaining to her parents about anastasia. They shouldn't be mad at her or Killian considering she was an adult and old enough to make her own decisions. And Anastasia was one of her best decisions yet. That little girl brought such light into her life, she couldn't get enough of her. Or Killian for that matter. Watching him completely change into a father figure was something she enjoyed. The way he rocked anna when she cried, or the way he took over when emma was becoming to stressed. Honestly he couldn't keep his hands off her. She knew when anna got older, he would spoil her rotten. Emma only prayed she could stop that before it happened. But that little baby had her fingers wrapped around Killian, henry and her like nobody's business. Every cry and noise she made, they'd pick her up coddle her and hold her close.

Emma felt the couch move under her and she turned to see Killian turning over and groggily looking at her.

"Everything okay love?" He asked tiredly. Emma smiled and nodded without a word, sipping her coco. "Why must you lie, your an open book to me swan remember?" He reprimanded her as she sighed and put her mug down.

"Honestly, its nothing. Just go back to sleep." Killian sighed and sat up. He scooted a bit closer to emma.

" You're worried about tomorrow aren't you." He asked matter of factly. Emma stayed quiet before groaning and leaning her head back.

" Of course I am, I have to explain to my parents about anastasia and I think thats the scariest part of this whole situation." Killian nodded in understanding. To be fair his fears were exactly the same.

" Emma, your parents love you dearly. I believe if anything, they'd do nothing but support you and your choices. You've always done right by everyone especially them. You can handle this love, its just another adventure." He said reassuringly. She smiled up at him.

" Really? You think so?" she asked him desperately. His words were soft and kind, making her feel more at ease.

" I have yet to see you fail," He smirked and emma looked down with a smile. There he goes again, she thought, constantly knowing just what to say to make me feel better. Emma subconciously laid her head against killians shoulder without thinking twice and killian immediately stiffened but slowly relaxed and smiled to himself. If only there relationship could be so simple. But Emma was still going to make him fight for her. Challenge accepted, he thought with a slight smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my Lovelies, I've been writing this chapter for a couple of weeks now, ALOT goes down for our ship:) I hope you all enjoy it3**

**Ps. The finale broke me. In the most epic way possible.**

Emma's grip on her steering wheel was so tight her knuckles were turning white. Her stare was dead ahead as she sat parked outside of granny's. She made it all the way here, but yet she was already ready to turn the car around and run back to NY. She wasn't ready to face everyone. She shouldn't feel so embarrassed but she was, as the nerves started to set in for real. The street lights flickered overhead and she concentrated on her breathing.

" Mom, are you okay? You look kinda pale." Henry asked from the back as he played with anna in her travel seat. Emma didn't move.

" Yeah kid, im just.. im just thinking, why?" She said tightening her hands once more.

"Because if you hold the wheel any tighter swan, your going to crush it beneath your death grip." Killian announced slightly concerned.

" I can't do it." She said letting out a breath she had been holding.

" Emma," Killian said rubbing at his face.

" Mom, your gonna be fine. We're just going to see grandma and grandpa." He said reassuringly. But emma was far from reassured. Instead she felt the need to open the car door and vomit up her lunch. She had never felt so nervous in her life, and she had fought dragons, giants and neverland.

" Love, its your parents. They are very understanding people..." He said trailing off. " I hope." Killian started to feel himself doughting this idea very much. Her father had a temper and setting him off wouldn't be smart.

After a few minutes emma closed her eyes took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay. Lets do this." She whispered opening the door as henry jumped out on the other side of her. Killian followed her actions and stretched. They had spent hours driving and cramped inside her small 'vessel' as he calls it, and he couldn't help but miss the comfort of his Jolly Roger. Emma came towards Killian and crossed her arms. " Take anastasia. My father can't kill you with a baby in your arm." She said motioning to the smiling baby in the backseat. Killian nodded fixing his leather coat. He had managed to talk emma into letting him wear his pirate attire back at storybrook with the exception of his black leather vest. She coaxed him into keeping the v-neck t-shirts.

Emma took out Anastasia's travel seat and set it down, unbuckling her and lifting her out. She protested a bit as emma kissed her chubby cheek and smiled.

"Ready to protect daddy?" Emma asked as Anna sucked on her thumb and made a noise. Killian reached over and slid her into his handless arm and picked up her travel seat in the other. His nerves started to settle when he felt Anastasia against his chest. She was still so small, and fit perfectly against his shoulder.

The four walked up to Emma and Mary margrets old apartment and emma stood in front of the door. This was it. No turning back. Henry ran up to her side smiling excitedly awaiting to see his grandparents once again. Killian stood back a bit, hoping they wouldn't see him until Emma gave him the okay.

Emma's fist wrapped at the door and for the longest 3 minutes of her life, she heard the lock click open and she came face to face with Charming. He paled and looked at Emma and henry in complete shock.

After a moment, He wordlessly grabbed her in a hug and held her tightly as she felt tears well up in her eyes. David closed his eyes just standing there and holding his daughter close to him.

" Emma,"He whispered and kissed her cheek. " I never thought we'd see you again." he said happily cupping her face in his hands. "Henry." He said gripping his grandson in another hug then breaking apart. " Look how big you've gotten. I almost didn recognize-"

" David who was at the..." The steps creaked as a very pregnant Mary Margret walked down slowly. Her eyes landed on Henry and Emma and she closed her mouth, emotions running across her facial features. " Oh my g-god." She quickly ran to emma and the two embraced. Mary Margret pulled away and smiled at Emma lovingly. " I can't believe you found us," Emma nodded with a smile and looked down at Mary Margret's stomach. " a lot has.. changed this past year," Mary Margret said putting a hand on her bulging belly and walking up next to charming. Henry smirked at his mom and she blushed.

" Yeah guys, um about that..." She sighed, biting her lip. "Alot _has _changed..." They looked at her oddly as Henry smiled widely. Emma turned to Killian who slowly made his way towards the door and out from behind emma.

Mary Margret and David froze when there eyes landed on Killian and the sleeping baby in his arm. Killian looked up at them sheepishly.

" Hello mate," Killian said awkwardly as david paled and clenched his jaw.

" Emma," Mary Margret stuttered. " What... whats going-"

" Mary Margret this is Anastasia... my-actually," She looked at Killian and gave him a reassuring smile. " Our daughter." Mary Margret gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She could feel david stiffen next to her and within seconds he launched himself at Killian who turned swiftly and shielded Anna. Emma held charming back as he sneered at Killian.

" You son of a bitch!" David yelled, disgust filling his eyes.

"Henry go upstairs!" Emma yelled pushing her fathers chest.

" but mom-"

" NOW!" Henry nodded with a frown and ran up the stairs. When they heard the door shut, charming pushed emma off of him.

" How dare you! YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT THEN TAKE OFF? HOW CONVENIENT FOR YOU!" David screamed in a rage.

"DAVID ENOUGH!" Mary Margret said pulling at his arm.

" NO! HES NOTHING BUT A FILTHY PIRATE! JUST AS HE ALWAYS HAS BEEN! HE HASN'T CHANGED!" Killian froze and turned to Emma, tears glossing over his blue eyes. He handed anastasia to her then turned to David.

" I have changed _mate_," Killian spat the last word, his eyes narrowing insinuating determination. " Do you think If I had known she was with child I would've left?" He growled. He turned to emma once more then back to her father. " I LEFT YOU THAT DAY IN THE FOREST BECAUSE THE MERE THOUGHT OF NEVER SEEING YOUR DAUGHTER OF AGAIN WAS KILLING ME! SO I VOWED TO FIND MY WAY BACK TO HER. AND WHEN WE MET UP, THATS WHEN I FOUND OUT!" David stayed quiet, anger searing through his veins.

"I would have never left her had I known..." He turned to emma, who was holding in her emotions. " I would've stayed emma.. I wouldn't have let you go so easily. Please know that..." He whispered and she nodded, believing every word he spoke.

" That doesn't change the fact you got my daughter pregnant-"

" Im a grown woman david, I can take care of myself and make my own choices." Emma said walking up next to Killian. "And I made this choice." she finished confidently. She watched David softened a bit when his eyes landed on the baby in emma's arms. She was starring up at him with her blue and green orbs, her black hair standing up slightly in different directions.

After a moment Mary Margret spoke," Emma," she said quietly coming up next to david and intertwining her fingers in his. She smiled, tears still in her eyes as she watched anastasia move about in emma's arms. "Can.. Can I hold her?" Emma smiled at her mother and nodded,

" Of course." Emma said softly. She laid Anna in Mary Margret's arms and stood back admiring the scene before her.

" Oh Emma, she's perfect." She ran a finger over Anna's smooth reddened cheek and bobbed up and down. "David, look at your granddaughter and stop being ignorant." She said without taking her eyes off the baby in her arms. David took a deep breath and sighed. They were right, but that didn't mean he had to like the fact his daughter mothered a child with the infamous pirate Captain Hook. He turned to mary Margret and starred down at the little girl sucking her fist and gurgling.

" Emma, she really is beautiful." David said taking the baby from Mary Margret who ran over to Emma and hugged her lovingly. "Hello gorgeous, im your grandpa David," He said trying to flatten Anna's hair. Emma snorted and crossed her arms.

" Don't bother, she got that hair from him." Emma said gesturing to Killian who was standing off to the side, a small smile on his face as he watched The charmings coo over there new grandchild. David looked up and walked towards Killian, rocking anna back and forth soothingly.

"If you hurt my daughter or this baby... I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb." He whispered threateningly. Killian's face became serious, and he held his gaze with the prince.

" I wouldn't dream of it. Unfortunately, you're all stuck with me now." David examined him for a moment before nodding seriously.

"Fine with me." David replied looking back down at Anna.

Killian kicked off his boots and started to undress. He had a long day and although after much protest, he was to stay at granny's inn above the diner. He couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness now that he wasn't going to be woken up during the night by his crying daughter. He frowned and sighed, remembering Emma telling him tomorrow morning she'd be coming over.

Its funny how his entire perspective changed since he decided to seek out Emma in NY. He expected to be bringing only the Saviour and her son back. But life was funny in that sense. He still felt the need to question who would give him a chance to father a child. At first it seemed like a sick joke, but when emma was in labor and he sat outside in the waiting room, he had to quickly adjust to the idea he was going to be a father. He was going to be responsible over another human. And even though he had spent some time with Bae as a boy and henry, it was nothing like raising an infant.

Killian laid on his bed and attempted to fall to sleep, but truthfully he missed the sounds of Anna making noises from her crib in the other room. It was to quiet in here. Unlike most parents, he enjoyed waking up at random hours of the night and coddling his little girl. He never wanted to put her down. She was so precious and innocent to him. Like a fragile china doll, perfectly crafted to fit him and emma. Killian glanced at the clock tower from his window. 3:30am. He sighed and turned over, closing his eyes and praying for sleep.

Emma sipped her coffee anxiously as she watched anna in her travel seat. She smiled at the beautiful baby girl that was currently rubbing at her face fustratedly. God she was perfect. She hated to admit it but her and Killian made a damn good team, even when it came to creating a kid. She laughed at the thought of him having to chase off the teenage boys that were going to be drooling over there daughter in the future.

" You are going to give your father hell when your older huh kiddo," Emma whispered to anna who gave her a smile. She laughed a little and stood up. Time to go visit Killian. And announce there return to storybrook. The idea shook her up a bit, having to explain she had a baby in her year of absense. And that Captain hook was the father. She sighed, knowing she was going to have to face them sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. Luckily her parents had taken henry to the diner before hand, her guess was to soften the blow of the whole situation.

Emma knocked on the rustic and beaten wooden door that lead to Killian's room. She waited impatiently as she heard him hustle towards the door.

"Sorry lass, didn't realize the time." He muttered opening the door. Emma was taken aback to see him walking around shirtless and looking a little distraught. She frowned slightly and walked in, putting Anna on the table. She bit her lip a bit to keep her from making a noise because, god only knows that she loved when he was in nothing but pants.

"You okay?" She asked as she watched him walk around looking for something. He made a noise that sounded like a yes, and continued his search. She noticed a shirt on the table and picked it up. " Looking for this?" She asked and he turned to her. His eyebrows knitted together and he nodded.

" Yes thank you." He said pulling on the t-shirt and smiling.

" Killian are you sure your okay?" Emma crossed her arms, expecting him to deny her question again. But instead he frowned and sank into the bed.

" Swan, im not sure if I can do this. Your parents were one thing, but the entire town is... well its a bit overwhelming." He replied rubbing the back of his neck.

" Yeah, I know how you feel." Emma agreed, her eyes landing on a babbling anastasia. It wasn't like she was embarrassed of her , but she wasn't sure how everyone was going to feel. She hated to be judged, and unfortunately some people in this town did that. But they wouldn't judge her as much as they'd judge Killian. And that is what she was mostly worried about. "well, just think of it this way. It'll give me a reason to go back to New York faster." She noticed him tense up. " Im joking." She said laughing lightly. He gave her a small unconvinced smile and nodded.

"Right of course," He sighed and stood up, walking over to his drawer. He pulled out his hook and snapped it in place. The feeling of having it back on was invigorating to say the least. Emma raised an eyebrow, and Killian shrugged.

" Might as well live up to my name." he said mustering a smirk.

" Or you can just shock the shit out of everyone and wear your hand." She said standing up. He thought for a moment.

" Unfortunately swan, not everyone is accepting as you'd like them to be." He walked over to anastasia and smiled at her lovingly. " But this little lass will love me no matter what." He said scooping her out with one hand. Emma hesitated for a moment but smiled at how good he was getting, picking up and holding anna with his good arm. He nestled her into his shoulder and picked up the travel seat with his hook. The two walked down the creaking stairs towards the diner and emma halted noticing how full it was. Her parents most likely had something to do with it. She frowned.

" Like you said love, now or never." Killian whispered in her ear. She gulped.

" Kinda wishing I picked never." She mumbled.

"Well emma, im a bit peckish so if you don't mind, id like some of granny's famous breakfast platters." He said making his way around her. Her eyes widened as he walked ahead and her parents looked up from where they were talking with henry. Everyone in the diner immediately stopped what they were doing and there mouthes dropped, there eyes landing on the newly dressed pirate and the child asleep in his arm. Emma tried to take a deep breath, but it wasn't working in her favor. She watched Killian set the travel seat down next to her parents as they smiled up at Anna. Emma finally felt herself unfreeze and she walked down towards the booth, a bit more confident. When she got to the table, her eyes landed on regina who was to the left of henry. Emma noticed her starring between her and Killian before crossing her arms and smirking.

" Don't say a word." Emma threatened as she felt the entire diner starring her and Killian down.

" What do you mean?- Oh! you mean the fact that you kept yourself busy while in NY." Regina sassed to her, henry snorted in his coco. Emma could tell she was loving this.

" That would be exactly what I mean." Emma snapped back. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned to see ruby.

" Emma," Ruby enveloped her in a hug and emma smiled. " You look great," Her eyes landed on Killian who was holding Anna protectively. " So uh, what have you been .. up to?" She questioned awkwardly. Emma sighed. Might as well, she thought.

" Ruby, this is our daughter... Anastasia." Emma said motioning to the baby. Killian smiled to himself when he heard emma include him. Ruby's smile widened and she looked between emma and Killian much like regina had done.

" I knew it." Ruby smirked as she leaned over and rubbed Anna's back. Emma blushed and Killian laughed a bit.

" We're not.. together-" Emma started, but ruby paid no mind to her as she cooed over the little girl.

" Emma, congratulations." Emma turned to see Archie smiling at her warmly. She was once again enveloped in a hug. Soon Granny followed Archie's actions and Killian was soon being swarmed by everyone awing and ooohing over there daughter. She could tell he was slightly uncomfortable, but he refused to let anna go and patiently stood there.

"So you and hook?" Ruby said wiping down the counter as emma sat sipping her coco. She turned around, her eyes landing on Killian cradling anna, and rocking her slightly in his arms. She smiled to herself and looked back at ruby.

" It was a one time thing." She said smiling up at ruby.

" One time is all it takes... apparently." Ruby winked and continued cleaning.

" Trust me ruby, we're not together." Emma snorted into her drink.

" Yeah okay," Emma could sense there was something else troubling the werewolf. She sighed and put her mug down.

" Okay ruby what is it." Emma said eyeing her friend. Ruby paused then leaned over to Emma.

" But... how was it?" Emma blushed and clenched her jaw together.

"Ruby-"

" Emma seriously, its captain hook. Like..." Ruby gushed a bit. Emma smirked to herself, ruby would ask that.

" It was-" But she was interrupted by Killian walking over to her with a fussy anna.

" Love, I believe she might be hungry." He said a bit unsure. Emma smiled, slightly relieved he showed up and nodded.

" Yeah, its time for her to eat." Emma looked at a solemn ruby, " Another time." She said to her friend as she walked over to the diaper bag.

Emma got Anna's bottle ready before noticing that Killian still had his hook on.

" Did you want me to feed her?" Emma asked as Killian frowned. He remembered his hook and cursed under his breath. He merrily straightened up and smiled to her.

" I got it love," He said reassuringly before holding his arm out and maneuvering his hook off. Emma watched her parents and regina's eyes widen a bit in shock. He never took off his hook in front of anyone before, well except for Emma. He ignored there glances and he shifted Anna to his other arm. He took the bottle and stood up walking towards the back of the diner. Emma watched him, a smile appearing on her lips.

"Never thought id see one of those." David said sipping his coffee.

"What?" Emma asked turning to him.

" A smile." Emma blushed and sat down where Killian had been sitting.

" Its so odd." Mary Margret spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"What is?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

" Seeing the infamous captain hook rocking an infant in his arms." She said laughing a bit. Emma shrugged.

" He's changed." she said quietly. She knew he had. She could tell the moment she saw him holding Anna in his arms at the hospital. He wasnt the swashbuckling pirate he used to be. And although she'd never admit, emma was going to sort of miss that.


End file.
